Daily Routine
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: Kamio sighed as he rested his head against Kirihara’s chest and listened to his strong heartbeat. Akaya was reading the latest volume of Loveless that Yukimura had leant him. KiriKam


**Title:** Daily Routine

**Author:** Jasmine Starlight

**Word Count: **679

**Universe: **Tennis No Ohjisama

**Disclaimer:** What, bitch?

**Warnings:** yaoi. No real spoilers—up until the Rikkai arc to be safe. After Kirihara's match with Tachibana.

**Pairings:** Kirihara/Kamio

**Rating: **M

**Time Started: **07:58 PM 10/19/06

**Time****Completed**: 11:49 AM 7/20/07

**A/N**: More AK/AK! Wow I really grew out of my Tachibana admiration. Now I just think that he should stop ignoring Shinji's undying love for him.

Kamio's throat from all the moaning, screaming, yelling, and shouting he did nowadays. But that pain was the least of his worries. In the very beginning it had been a pain to hide his hickeys from Tachibana. But now it didn't matter anymore; Kamio knew it was wrong but he couldn't care less about what his captain thought anymore.

Trying to hide his limp in school the next day was even harder; but that was then Kamio had since gotten used to their routine and can even walk with a spring in his step. Even if his school uniform is buttoned up so high it chokes him.

Kamio was beginning tow wear his hickeys like battle scars, much to Tachibana's dismay.

Ever since he'd begun his tryst with Kirihara Kamio'd lost most of his deep seated hero worship for his captain.

Akira's sexual escapades were the subject of many a long, mumbled rant of Shinji's. His best friend, while he did not object to his new and rather illicit relationship instead he often lamented about his unrequited love towards their rather dense captain. And the obvious fact that he was never going to get laid.

Not in this lifetime anyway.

If Akira's parents gave a shit about him and were ever home they would have noticed these things: A) Sheets were being washed with incredible frequency. B) The wastebasket in Kamio's room was filled to the brim with condom wrappers and empty lube bottles. C) The only things to eat in the house were shrimp chips and instant ramen. D) A certain Kirihara Akaya practically lived in their son's bedroom. And lastly E) Kamio now spent an exorbitant amount of time in the tub.

But they weren't so they didn't.

By far Kamio's favorite part of the day was the time he spent in the bath with Kirihara.

After a day spent wearing himself out playing tennis and rutting like cats in heat his muscles were clamoring for relief.

His tub was just big enough for two people to lounge in it cozily. And so two people did, and quite obviously it was not Kamio's parents.

Kamio sighed as he rested his head against Kirihara's chest and listened to his strong heartbeat. Akaya was reading the latest volume of Loveless that Yukimura had leant him.

Akira began tracing circles around Akaya's left nipple as it lay exposed to the open air. He grunted in response and shifted so Kamio was straddling him, who now turned his attention to running the loofah over Kirihara's taut stomach. The Rikkai player yawned and tossed his manga out of the tub so it skittered across the tile to dry land.

The Fudoumine player's lips were soon captured in a searing kiss and before he knew it he was being flipped over to lie on his back in the tub while Rikkai's baby fucked him.

After the water had cooled and Akaya had pulled out of him Kamio began draining the water. Kirihara shook his head out like a wet dog before accepting the towel that was offered to him by Kamio.

Time for bed, Kamio sighed before setting the alarm. Kirihara would have to wake up at an ungodly hour to make sure he snuck back into his own house before his sister noticed he wasn't in his bed.

Kirihara was shirtless and wearing a pair of flannel pants he kept at Kamio's for such occasions. He grinned toothily, "Maybe next time you can stay at my house and sneak out of my bed at an ungodly hour of the morning."

Kamio flung a pillow at his head.

**OWARI**


End file.
